


Set Me on Fire

by Masqueadrift



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, Kink: Light Bondage, M/M, Rating: NC17, character: blurr, character: sideswipe, kink: biting, kink: blindfolds, smut: pnp, smut: tactile, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/pseuds/Masqueadrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to his quarters after a long absence, Blurr discovers he has a visitor, who can't seem to wait to get his hands on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Me on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



> Written July 12th, 2011  
> Betaed by Ladydragon76  
> This is entirely LD's fault. All I remember was that we were discussing possible kinks and my crack headed muse threw this one at me.

**Title:** Set me on Fire  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** PWP  
**Smut:** PNP, Tactile  
**Warnings:** Canon, what canon? Light bondage, sound kink and lots of touching and biting.

~*~

 

  
_Spark and it's like gasoline_  
I start burning like a machine  
My heart only runs on supreme  
So hot, give me your gasoline  
Yeah...  
You set me on fire  
~Gasoline - Britney Spears

 

~*~

Blurr stepped into the room, sending the remote command to bring up the lights. Nothing happened. _That's odd_ , he thought with a sigh, shaking his head as the door closed behind him. He headed for the table lamp he had sitting next to the berth.

Switching on the lamp, he froze when a pair of powerful arms snaked their way around him, pulling him tight against a solid frame, pinning his arms to his sides as a large black hand covered his mouth.

“Don't scream, don't struggle,” a voice growled against his audial, making the racer stiffen instantly, sending shivers down his spinal strut. He recognized that voice, loved hearing that sexy growl, especially in the dark. But what was Sideswipe doing sneaking up behind him like that?

“Don't move,” Sideswipe ordered, using that thick sultry voice Blurr loved so much, sending another shiver through the racer as his arms were freed, only to be pulled behind his back, wrists bound securely behind him.

“Sideswipe, what-”

“Quiet.” Sideswipe gave Blurr's bound arms a light tug, then directed the mech's face forward again when the racer attempted to turn it and glare at him. Before he could protest a strip of dark blue fabric was slipped over his optics, blocking out everything just enough that he could only see faint blobs of light and darkness, forcing his other senses to magnify to compensate for the loss of visual stimuli.

Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Blurr again, nuzzling at his helm. “I've been curious about something,” he murmured, a hint of mischief colouring his tone. “I'm sure you're wondering what that is, but I'm not sure I should just come out and tell you.” He purred, blowing a puff of warm air over the back of Blurr's left helm wing. “It'd be more fun to figure it out on my own. Don't you think?”

“Depends what it is.” Blurr had to fight to keep still, not wanting his lover to know just how easily affected he was simply by the mech's close proximity. He vented slowly, not entirely sure what Sideswipe was up to, though curiosity prickled at him. He could practically hear the smile in the frontliner's voice, and wondered if he should be worried.

“Now that would be telling,” Sideswipe chuckled low, nipping at a helm wing. “I don't want to ruin the surprise.” The frontliner's arms tightened around Blurr's frame, one large hand pressed to the racer's chest as the other slipped lower, pressing in to stroke the piping at his side, pulling a sharp gasp from the racer's lips.

“Like that?” He repeated the touch, making Blurr groan softly. “I'll take that as a yes,” he purred, revving his engine and growling as his captive cried out. The vibrations from Sideswipe's engine rippling through Blurr's frame, setting off every one of his sensor relays.

“Do you want me?” he asked, pausing in the delightful torture as Blurr squirmed and gasped against him. “Tell me to stop.”

“Slag no!” came the rather vehement reply from his lover, Blurr growling himself. “Want you...”

Sideswipe smirked, shifting his grip, withdrawing his hand from the piping in Blurr's side, keeping the other firmly pressed to his chest plates, his free hand sliding lower over the abdominal venting to hover just over his pelvic armor. He carefully mapped each seam in Blurr's hips, stopping just before he touched the mech's panel. Blurr whimpered in protest, intakes hitching as heat flashed through his systems, an intense want making his spark swell and throb within it's casing.

“Don't want to get too far ahead of ourselves now, do we?” the Lamborghini asked, dropping the volume of his voice to a hushed, rumbling purr in the racer's audial, his lips brushing the sensitive wing. “I'd rather take my time, make you squirm a bit more, beg me to touch you. I want to hear you screaming my name before I'm through.” His mouth traveled down Blurr's neck as he spoke, keeping his voice low, denta nipping sharply at the main fuel line along the way. He wanted nothing more than to pin the mech to a wall and zap him until he overloaded screaming, but he wasn't finished. Not yet.

Each word had Blurr gasping, the touch of those lips sending spikes of pleasure through his sensory net, the low growl in the frontliner's voice turning his joints to rubber. If Sideswipe hadn't been holding him up he'd have fallen into a strutless heap on the floor by now.

Sideswipe bit at Blurr's shoulder, making the racer cry out, his neck bending back in a long graceful arch that the frontliner had difficulty ignoring. His vents blew a gust of hot air over the side of Blurr's helm and neck as he forced himself to pull away, fingers ghosting over the racer's panel, earning another breathless cry from his lover. It made it harder for him to resist giving in to temptation, Blurr was even more stunning when he was helpless and wanting like this.

“Open for me, beautiful,” Sideswipe purred, his mouth so close to Blurr's audial he could almost feel the soft brush of lip plates against the helm wing, sound vibrating through the sensor, making Blurr writhe and buck in the Lamborghini's arms.

“Please,” Blurr's panel opened with a click, the sound echoing loud in the quiet of his quarters. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch the mech holding him captive, wanting to pull Sideswipe into a forceful, hungry kiss, lay claim to the mech who was always so good at reducing him to a writhing, incoherent mess. But he couldn't. His arms were tied and pinned securely behind his back, and all he could do was take what the red frontliner was willing to give. 

He keened loudly as thick fingers traced the edges of his array, avoiding his interface components entirely, despite his attempts to get the mech to touch. It was maddening, and he wasn't sure how much more of this wonderful torture he could endure. “Sideswipe!”

“Yes?” came Sideswipe's reply, as fingers slipped between the cradle of the racer's thighs, pressing into the gap between thigh and pelvic plating, stroking over deeply buried hydrolic lines and struts, fingering the joint itself. “I don't think I heard you the first time,” he teased.

Blurr whined, hips rolling into the touch, legs quivering as he struggled to keep himself upright and get Sideswipe to do more than just touch him. “Please!” he gasped, whimpering as magnesium burned through his lines, hot air cycling rapidly through vents. 

“Please what?”

“Please! I- I want you! _Need_ you!”

That was all the prompting Sideswipe needed. He spun Blurr around and pushed him backwards, the racer stumbling slightly as he fell back onto the berth, the frontliner's heavy frame coming down over the top of him, pinning him in place. Hands wandered over Blurr's frame, touching everything within reach, making him moan, cry out, beg for the red mech to do more.

Sideswipe's panel clicked and Blurr arched up against him, legs wrapping around the Lamborghini's hips as the mech slid between his thighs, hips grinding down against his exposed array. He felt Sideswipe vent air against his face just before the mech's mouth was crushed against his, the kiss hungry and vicious, plundering Blurr's mouth with his glossa, even as his hands slid between their frames. Before Blurr could even process what was happening, he felt the sharp metallic click of Sideswipe jacking into his port, a hot surge of energy rushing through his systems when Sideswipe completed the circuit by snapping Blurr's plug into his own.

Blurr gave a cry as energy surged, hard and fast, over the hardline, his circuits tingling, spark pulsing with each throbbing wave of energy that passed between them. Sideswipe growled, breaking the kiss to mouth along the racer's jaw, his intakes panting as his lips grazed Blurr's main fuel line before he bit at his lover's neck.

“Sa-Sideswipe!” Blurr threw his head back, arching up off the berth, and screamed as ecstasy ripped through him as he overloaded, energy being shunted back over the hardline into the frontliner who tensed. Sideswipe's whole frame went rigid, and he clutched at Blurr's, holding the lighter mech tight against him as that surge of energy slammed into him. He buried his face in Blurr's shoulder, overloading with a shout and another surge of energy that had Blurr overloading a second time before both mechs collapsed weakly to the berth.

They both lay still for a moment, everything silent save for the sound of their rapidly cycling vents, neither saying a word as they rode the waves of aftershocks that still skittered through their circuitry.

Finally Sideswipe rolled to the side, pulling Blurr with him, his arms winding around the racer as he loosened the restraints, freeing his arms. He then reached up and stroked his lover's face. “Glad you're back,” he purred, kissing Blurr far more gently then he had previously, just savoring the feel of the racer's lips against his own.

Blurr snorted, “That was one pit of a welcome home.” He rubbed his wrists before slipping his arms around Sideswipe. “Should do that more often.”


End file.
